Team Badass
by Green Gallant
Summary: Future fic. You ever wondered what happen if some of the Titans kids turned to the dark side? Well find out when Wally's boys, Inertia and Vertigo face off against thier little brother Charger. Putting the 'fun' back in dysfunctional.


_Author's Note: All right I'm not quite sure how good this is, but this is one of those stories I just had to write. You ever get that feeling? I'm sure we all do. Anyway this is a story I thoguht about doing awhile back and thought it'd be really good. But now I'm not so sure. The story is this, Flash and Jinx have kids and two of them dont turn into the heroes thier parents hoped they would while one is the exception. This story is chalked full of irony from the names to the costumes they wear. See if you like it. _

**_Team Badass_**

In the future things are not quite as they should be, Wally always wanted kids and he got it. But he didn't quite expect what they'd grow into. Wally and Jinx had three kids; the oldest is Barry Allen West, after his late uncle and mentor the Fastest Man Alive, the second is Jason Guy West. After the original Flash Jay Garrick, and finally Christopher Tyler West after…no one he just liked the name. When they developed his powers they couldn't be more thrilled although Jinx wouldn't have minded if they inherited a little bit of hers. But at the same time she was glad they didn't. Naturally Wally thought them the virtues of being a hero, but as Barry and Jason got older they started to drift away from those things and started to rebel. While in high school they realized they could use their powers to their advantage no one else had their abilities other than their little brother Chris who was a few years behind them. And that meant one thing; no one else could stop them. With their Dad busy full time saving the city and serving in the Justice League they were able to get away with a lot of things, which meant a lot of headaches for the school and their mom.

Despite everything they tried including their father, from grounding to threatening to take away their powers. Nothing could deter them from the path they had chosen. He had always expected better things out of his sons, the final nail in the coffin came when they chose their codenames. He always hoped one of his kids would take up the Kid Flash mantle like their Uncle Bart before them. Instead Barry decided to become the new Inertia, an evil speedster that was the sworn enemy of their late uncle. Ironically he'd he chose a red and black costume that closely resembled the Impulse/Inertia uniform. While his brother Jay would take on a codename of his own design and called himself Vertigo. Wearing a black jumpsuit with green shin and knee guards, fingerless gloves and a dark green jacket. His chest symbol was a green "V" with a yellow thunderbolt going through it and wore a pair of yellow ski goggles. Only their youngest son Chris would go on to establish a heroic identity of his own taking the codename Charger. It was from then on he'd stand in opposition of his older brothers who only looked to cause trouble, while he fights for good.

"Hey Chris!" called Jason.

"You think you can take us both on?" he sneered.

"I will if I have to." He said.

"Your going to wish you never crossed us." Said Barry.

"Hell we'll make him wish he was never born." Jay said pounding his fist into his palm, their younger brother got into a stance showing he was ready.

"Don't make me do this guys." He said in a calm even tone.

"Oh please, your not even a challenge for us." Said Jay.

"And Daddy's not here to protect you." Chided Barry.

"He doesn't have to be." He said never showing fear.

Chris wore a blue jumpsuit with yellow gloves and gold stripes on his arms, along with a stylized thunderbolt belt and blue boots with a mask similar to his Dad's KF uniform. And had a silver oval and yellow thunderbolt as his chest symbol.

"Get him!" Barry yelled as the two speedsters raced towards him.

Charger raced back as they each drew back a fist, Chris ducked in between them and punched both of them in the side skidding past them, the two stopped and looked back as he faced them down. And then raced towards him building up his speed Chris launched himself in the air with electricity surging through him and kicked Barry in the face and struck the ground with his hand electrifying it. Jay punched his little brother in the face and knocked him back while Barry went after him. Chris wiped the blood from his nose and attempted to get up as they each grabbed his ankle and threw him across the street smashing into a building on the other side of a four way intersection the teen hit the ground with bricks and debris raining down on him. The two speedsters then rushed over to him to make sure he wasn't dead, yet. Charger groaned as he struggled to get up when his oldest brother picked him up by the scruff of his neck. And sent him through the wall before he could even get another glance at him. Chris was inside an appliance store, weak and sore he could barely get to his feet. He had to get away.

When his brothers finally came into the store, they searched around until they finally found him.

"Got ya!" said Jason.

"Guess again!" Chris said as another one punched him out.

Jason groaned and staggered back holding his face.

"Their Speed Clones!" he yelled.

Sure enough their brother had duplicated himself into four Chargers.

"See if you can catch up." they said and attacked all at once.

Inertia and Vertigo struggled to keep him at a distance but the clones overpowered Inertia and knocked him to the ground Vert was having a better time punching away at the two Chargers. But return the favor with a two fisted punch to the face. Inertia shot bolts of red lightning out of his hands suspending the two Chargers in midair. He knew one of them had to be the real one, but the question was which one? As clones they're just as solid as the original, so there's no real way of telling them apart.

"Guess I'll just have to kill them both." He smirked as he increased the amplitude.

The two screamed in pain as his brother tried to electrocute them to death until a red blur came racing forward and hit him in the face. Barry was knocked flat on his ass as the two clones disappeared; in the next instant the Flash got in-between Chris and Jason.

"That's enough." He told them.

The last Speed Clone vanished as their father broke up the fight.

"We'll finish this later." Jace said before he and his brother sped off.

"What am I going to do with those guys?" he asked himself as he turned to Chris.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." he said shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

"_How am I suppose to save a city when I have a war going on in my own house?" _Flash wondered.

_Author's Note: Like I said it's not my best work, but i hope you guys liked it. And dont kill me because who their parents are. I thought it'd be fun to have evil Titans kids for a change from all the other Next Gen stories. Let me know what you think._

_Please Review_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
